Break Up Plan
by pikachucrazy23
Summary: Summary: Allistair doesn't like Arthur's new boyfriend Ashton, and Ashton's little brother Alfred may have hidden feelings for the Brit. Together they'll try to break the happy couple up, but what happens when Arthur finds out about their plan?


_**THIS FIC WAS POSTED FOR THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE ON LOVE IS BLIND BUT ALSO OBLIVIOUS I AM SOO SORRY I CAN'T POST ANYTHING RIGHT NOW FINALS ARE ALL THIS WEEK AND I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TO PASS THE SEMESTER! SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**_

_**WARNING: OVERPROTECTIVE!SCOTLAND, AND JEALOUS!AMERICA**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT _OWN HETALIA ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR._**

* * *

Allistair was glaring at his little brother's boyfriend, who was currently sitting next to Arthur on the couch across the room, arm slung around Arthur's slim waist.

_'Why does he get to sit next to Artie?' _the red head thought bitterly, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff

"Ash, stop that." He heard the Brit say, playfully slapping his boyfriend's arm as the latter was giving the blonde kisses all over his face and neck.

Ever since he met the young lad's boyfriend, Ashton, he knew, he wasn't a good match for the young teen. Ashton was a college dropout, a gang leader for the notorious "Bats", while Arthur was an innocent high school senior hoping to go to Cambridge College in London. _'Odd couple is you ask me'_ he thought as he took a drag from his lit cigarette. "Scotty I thought I told you not to smoke in the living room." Arthur called out. Allistair knew that when the high schooler used that nickname he was serious "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist" he said as he put out the cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"So anyway, when do I get to meet your parents?" Ashton blurted out unknowing of the pain that flashed in the two pairs of emerald green eyes that the question brought between the two brothers.

"We don't have parents" Arthur choked out weakly as he gripped his pants in his fists, tears started building and threatening to spill out of his soft green eyes.

"They passed when Artie was 10" Allistair spat at the brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know-"he started only to be interrupted by Allistair

"Of course you didn't know he never likes to talk about it." He almost shouted, walking over to Arthur and pulling him out of the older man's grip and letting his younger sibling sob quietly into his shoulder, whispering sweet words of reassurance into the blonde's ear, soothing him and eventually lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

"Geez I'm sorry man. I didn't know that you guys' parents did." Ashton replied ruffling his brown hair awkwardly

"I wouldn't have said anything if that was the case, here let me take him to his room." He offered holding his arms out for his blonde lover.

"I think you should leave" he sneered" I don't need you causin' Artie any more pain than you already have." Allistair answered sharply.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Allistair set Arthur in the loveseat on which he previously sat in.

* * *

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Hold your horses." The red head called as he walked to the door, he looked through the peephole. There stood Alfred Ashton's little brother, a cruel smile made its way up the Scot's lips as he opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Kirkland, is Ashton here?" Alfred asked as Allistair let him into his house

"Call me Allistair kid; he's in the living room." He answered walking behind the blond haired American.

"Yo, Ash, the guys are waiting for you at the junk yard, said it was important." Alfred told his older brother.

The two boys were often mistaken to be twins even though Ashton is 21 and Alfred was still 18. Both American brothers had the exact same hair style (even with the funny looking cowlick at the parting of their hair), and similar face shape though Ashton had an angular jaw line and Alfred's was much rounder. There were only minor differences between the two brothers; Ashton inherited his father's reddish brown eyes, and his mother's dark brown hair, while Alfred had his mom's cerulean, blue eyes and his father's dirty blond hair.

"Fine I'll be leaving the Mr. Kirkland." Ashton replied kissing the Brit's forehead as a goodbye to his sleeping lover, and left, leaving Allistair and Alfred with a sleeping Arthur on the couch.

"What happened?" Alfred asked curiously

"Your idiotic git of a brother was being nosey again." He responded gliding his fingers through hi only brother's hair slowly, not wanting to wake the latter up.

"When isn't he being nosey?" the American responded with a chuckle "Why do you think he always get into fights all the time?"

"Yeah you have a point there lad." Allistair answers smile creeping up his face "Say Alfred do you think your brother's a good match for Art?"

"I don't think Arthur deserves someone as violent as my brother. I mean, Arthur could get really hurt, if enemy gang found out about his and Ash's relationship then they would use him as bait to bring Ashton out." Alfred stuttered out as Allistair gave a knowing smile.

"You like Artie don't ya lad?"

"W-what?!" he shrieked voice cracking "W-well, yeah as a friend, and I don't see how that's any of your business." Alfred responded a blush creeping up his face.

"I guess Artie-boy must be really rubbing off on you. You act the same as him too." Allistair said chuckling "Do you mind taking Artie upstairs to his room, while I go to the supermarket to buy stuff for dinner?" asking the younger American with a small smile

"Sure thing Mr. Kirk-ah I mean Allistair," stuttered the American boy as he picked Arthur up in his arms, and walked up the stairs, to leave the young Brit in his room.

Alfred opened the door to Arthur's room with some difficulty, and set the bushy browed teen on his bed, tucking him in.

"Why'd you have to pick Ashton Art? Am I not good enough for you?" Alfred asked brushing a lock of blonde hair behind Arthur's ear. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him. What Alfred didn't know was that Arthur heard him.

* * *

_**AGAIN I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN DURING SUMMER BREAK**_

_**BYE BYE! PC23**_


End file.
